villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rachel Araújo Assunção
Rachel Araújo Assunção is the main antagonist of the Brazilian soap opera "Mulheres de Areia" ("Sand Women"), broadcasted by Rede Globo in 1993. It is based on the same character played by Eva Wilma in the first version broadcast by Rede Tupi in 1973. She is Ruth's twin sister and daughter of Isaura and Floriano. Unlike her sister, who is good and generous, Rachel is a wicked woman who lives to harm all those around her, notably Tonho da Lua. She was portrayed by Glória Pires, who also played Nice Noronha (1997) in the second version of the novel Anjo Mau. Personality As noted above, Rachel is an evil, ambitious, self-serving woman who harms everyone around her, including Tonho da Lua with whom she lives fighting and destroying her sand sculptures. She is quite different from her twin sister, Ruth, who is a kind and humble woman. Both are equal only physically Biography Ruth and Raquel are twin sisters living in the fictional city of Pontal D'Areia with their parents Isaura and Floriano. While Ruth was brought up under Floriano care, becoming a good and righteous woman, inheriting her father's qualities, Rachel was subjected to the evil influence of Isaura, becoming an evil and selfish woman just like her mother. After a while, the twins meet Marcos Assunção, a young millionaire who is passing by Pontal D'Areia and falls in love with Ruth, but at the same time gets involved with Rachel thinking it is his sister. When the mistake is undone, he becomes related to Ruth, which makes Rachel try to use all her strength to separate the new couple. Marcos's father, Virgilio, is an ambitious and perverse man who wants his son to marry Andréia, daughter of his friend Sampaio (who also comes from a wealthy family) and is angry at the possibility of his son relating to a humble beach woman. For this, he decides to call Rachel to separate the couple and offers her a good amount of money if he can At first, all was well and Rachel managed to separate the couple, but Virgilio did not expect that she would fall in love with Marcos and live in his house. From there, both become deadly enemies and decide to spend their time destroying each other. Rachel also has an affair with her former acquaintance, Wanderley, a trickster and good life who lives off scams to survive. She cheats on her husband with Wanderley, which is discovered by him and decides to kick her out of the house for it. On one occasion, Rachel and Ruth's family and Mark's family decide to go boating on the sea and a storm hits the boat; Ruth survives but Rachel is reported dead. Everyone comes to believe that Ruth is the one who died and that Rachel is alive, and Ruth decides to impersonate her sister to stand by Marcos. But Rachel, in fact, has not died and plans to return and take revenge on her sister and all those who harmed her. In the middle of the plot Wanderley is murdered and the story becomes "Who Killed". It is later revealed that he was shot by Rachel. After having struck a blow to separate Ruth and Marcos, Rachel is chased by César, suffers a car accident and dies. Isaura, who had always been with Rachel, decides to tell Ruth about her sister's plan to separate her from Marcos. Isaura reveals that Rachel doped the boy and lay beside her so that Ruth believed that they had slept together. At the time, Ruth caught Rachel in her lover's bed and broke with him, thinking that once again his great love had betrayed her. Upon learning the truth, Ruth goes after Marcos and tells that it was all Rachel's frame to separate them. The two finally can understand each other and, in love, end the soap opera together. Category:Femme Fatale Category:Opportunists Category:Golddiggers Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Female Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Siblings